De guante negro
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Draco Malfoy que acabaría trabajando junto a Granger tras la caída de Voldemort, se hubiera reído. "Aquí, principito, te mediremos por tu destreza con la varita y tus agallas. Bienvenido al cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio".


_Para ti, __**Dryadeh**__. Te dedico mi retorno al Draco/Hermione porque sé que es el mejor y más inesperado regalo que puedo darte, y espero que te haga tanta ilusión como me la hace a mí empezar con este nuevo proyecto. No importa si soy yo quien la firma; esta historia es tuya. Feliz cumpleaños.  
_

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes, hechizos o lugares descritos en esta historia me pertenecen, únicamente son míos mi imaginación y mis ganas. ¡Disfrutadlas!

* * *

**De guante negro (sin máscara de plata)**

_(Cuando ves a alguien corriendo increíblemente rápido lo primero que debes preguntarte es "¿está corriendo hacia algo o está corriendo porque huye de algo?" La respuesta correcta es siempre ambas. – __**Dollhouse**__)_

Lo creas o no, todo el mundo tiene miedo. Piensa en la persona más valiente que conozcas: sí, incluso ella ha tenido miedo alguna vez en su vida de la misma manera en la que lo has tenido tú. Los grandes héroes de la historia tenían miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buenos como para llegar a ser héroes y los villanos temían que acabarían siendo justamente eso, a pie de página de los libros de historia. Villanos. El mayor logro del mago Merlín no fue descubrir el mundo mágico, sino dejar de temer esa magia que llevaba dentro y aceptarla. Todo el mundo tiene miedo y al final es eso lo que nos hace humanos, o brujas, o enanos, o semi gigantes con el corazón mucho más grande que su propia barba.

El sentimiento líquido del frío miedo, ¿cómo iban a existir los Boggarts si no?

Si un dementor tratara de hacerse con su alma a través de los labios, Draco se vería a sí mismo en medio de una habitación oscura, flequillo sobre los ojos y manos cerradas en un puño. Solo. La gente solía decir que los Malfoy no tienen alma pero entonces no tendrían que preocuparse por los dementores, ¿verdad?

No, los Malfoy sí tienen alma. Quizá menos brillante que las demás, un poco manchada de los restos de Polvos Flu que desprenden las malas acciones y más pesada, menos ligera y suave, pero en el fondo y no se lo digas a nadie, tan hambrienta de la compañía de los demás como cualquier otra.

Su fama de cabrón egoísta le precede, pero si tiene que admitírselo a sí mismo y algún día tendrá que hacerlo, la verdad es que sus acciones han gravitado en torno a los demás durante toda su vida. Siempre intentó ser un poco más popular, un poco más rico, un poco más inteligente. Llevaba las túnicas más caras, salía con las chicas más guapas, se ganó a pulso el título de príncipe de las serpientes y consiguió ser el protegido del profesor de pociones; la gente dejaba de hablar se giraba cuando entraba en el Gran Comedor para mirarle, le saludaba o apartaba la mirada. No importaba mientras no le ignoraran. Ni siquiera el santurrón de Potter o Weasley eran capaces de pasar por su lado sin dedicarle una mirada de odio o un insulto (mal) disimulado mientras fingían toser.

Pero Draco no es el único que se ha ganado a pulso su fama y por supuesto que debía de existir una excepción a la regla, sino ¿por qué iban a llamar sádico al destino?

- Éste es Draco Malfoy. Puede que le reconozcáis como el hijo de uno de los mortífagos que enviamos a Azkaban hace dos años, Lucius Malfoy, o por sus propias hazañas como el cerebro tras el asesinato de Dumbledore y contacto de Voldemort dentro de Hogwarts. No obstante, aquí no vamos a juzgarle por su pasado ni por su cara bonita, señoras. El Wizengamot ha dictaminado que se resarza de sus acciones ayudándonos a dar caza a sus antiguos compañeros, así que lo acogeréis como a uno más y le enseñaréis todo lo que tiene que enseñársele a un novato. Aquí, principito, te mediremos por tu destreza con la varita y tus agallas. Bienvenido al cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio.

El mago de la coleta espantosamente larga deja de encarar al resto de personas que se reúnen en la habitación para mirarle directamente a los ojos y estrecharle la mano con firmeza. Le cae bien, a pesar de su evidente desdén por el buen gusto.

- Soy Williamson, jefe del Departamento. Me aseguraré de que tu entrenamiento sea adecuado, pero será nuestro chico estrella quien lo coordine. Harry, ven aquí, muchacho.

Un chico de ojos verdes y gafas redondas que no han cambiado ni un ápice con el paso de los años da un paso al frente, uniéndose a ellos.

- ¿Señor?

_Harry Potter_. No lleva ni quince minutos en el Ministerio y ya empieza a sentirse afortunado.

- Cuento con que ambos seáis lo suficientemente maduros como para dejar atrás las rencillas del colegio; tú tienes que demostrarme que eres capaz de llevar a cabo una tarea como ésta si quieres que te recomiende como mi sucesor y tú, Malfoy, necesitas a un buen auror que te enseñe los gajes del oficio para que seas un estorbo durante el menor tiempo posible.

Harry le mira con algo parecido a la resignación cultivada durante seis largos años en Hogwarts y Draco está a punto de abrir la boca para cavar su propia tumba con los dientes _("por supuesto que soy maduro, asisto a clases de protocolo desde los cinco años. Parte de la nobleza y todo eso. Ahora préstame tu pelo para que pueda ahorcarme")_ cuando aparece la única persona que jamás habría esperado encontrarse ahí, en el Ministerio.

- Créeme, Malfoy. – sisea Ron al pasar junto a él para alcanzar la puerta de salida. – Yo sí voy a juzgarte por tu pasado.

¿San Potter? Seguro. ¿Granger? Lo que le extraña es que no sea ya la nueva Ministra marisabidilla y mandona del mundo mágico. Pero ¿Weasley?

¿Es que el departamento de Aurores lo fundó el puñetero Godric Gryffindor?

- Weasley, qué grata sorpresa. Tengo entendido que hace falta tener por lo menos medio cerebro para trabajar aquí, ¿estás de visita o sólo has venido para poder amenazarme? Me siento halagado.

Draco lo ve tensarse de espaldas a él, y justo cuando va a girarse para responderle o lanzarle una imperdonable, no está del todo seguro, Potter aparece a su lado y susurra algo como _"venga, Ron, Hogwarts acabó hace tiempo"_ y _"…cerveza de mantequilla"_, a lo que el otro responde que

- Que sea un whisky de fuego, pero no se lo digas a mi madre. Y a ti, Malfoy, te veré mañana. Y pasado, y el día siguiente, y el siguiente…

_Encantador. _El cuarentón con fobia a las tijeras, el chico con complejo de héroe y las gafas de culo de vaso, la comadreja y él, todos en el mismo departamento durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo. De repente, la posibilidad de acabar en Azkaban no parece _tan_ desalentadora.

**--**

Se despierta cuando el sol todavía está despuntando en el horizonte y las calles están desiertas de gente, como si Londres fuera una ciudad fantasma, sólo que con fantasmas diferentes a los del Gran Comedor. Le duele todo el cuerpo después de haber pasado la noche en una cama plegable de ochenta, acostumbrado como está a la suya de _king's size_ en Malfoy Manor, con almohada de plumas de oca y sábanas de seda.

Objetivamente, el apartamento no es pequeño. La cocina y el dormitorio están prácticamente fusionados pero el baño está separado, así que supone que debe dar gracias por eso. Hay una chimenea cerca de la ventana que está permanentemente controlada, así que únicamente puede comunicarse con sus padres o la oficina principal del Departamento de Aurores. Cualquier otra persona podría considerar su nuevo hogar como un privilegio pero Draco lo ve exactamente como lo que es: una cárcel algo más espaciosa de lo que es habitual. Durante el juicio quedó estipulado que no le estará permitido vivir en Malfoy Manor mientras esté cumpliendo su condena, de manera que el propio Wizengamot le hizo entrega de las llaves de un modesto apartamento en el centro de Londres, no demasiado lejos del Ministerio para que no se viera obligado a utilizar el transporte público (muchas gracias). Ni siquiera tiene la libertad para decorar sin ser supervisado porque, y cita textualmente,_ "el peligro de que se introduzca un posible traslador camuflado en el edificio es inminente y demasiado grave como para no tenerse en cuenta, señor Malfoy"._

Lo grave es que tenga que convivir con esas cortinas con estampados florales en colores morado y turquesa. Alguien debería ser condenado por eso.

El aire frío de la mañana le hiela el torso desnudo, así que se apresura a cerrar la ventana y cubrirse con una camisa negra; tarda un poco más en ponerse los zapatos porque le gusta la sensación del parqué bajo sus pies desnudos, crujiendo un poco con cada paso que da. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero hay pequeñas cosas en el mundo muggle, cosas como ésta, que merecen la pena. Como caminar por las calles de Londres en pleno otoño y arrebujarse dentro de su abrigo para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas. A lo mejor el paso del tiempo le está convirtiendo en un blando o puede que siempre haya sido un romántico, quién sabe.

_Basta de eufemismos, maricona_, casi puede escuchar la voz de Zabini. Casi, de no ser porque está encerrado en Azkaban y han pasado meses desde la última vez que hablaron.

Draco mira a ambos lados de la calle y,cuando por fin se asegura de que no hay nadie observándole, cierra los ojos, desaparece con un 'plop' y vuelve a aparecerse segundos después en un callejón aparentemente desierto, junto a un basurero que huele a rayos. Tras sacudirse el polvo imaginario de los hombros continúa caminando hasta bajar los escalones que llevan al baño público de caballeros, tal y como reza el cartel, y mira con ceño fruncido los sucios azulejos que se asemejan al diseño de un tablero de ajedrez que cubren las paredes.

Saca la tarjeta dorada que le entregó Williamson del bolsillo y la admira unos segundos en la escasa luz, repasando las letras MDM grabadas a fuego con la yema de los dedos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace dos años que iba a estar aquí ahora, posiblemente habría acabado con su varita en el cuello pero si algo le ha enseñado la vida desde la primera vez que el Sombrero Seleccionador tocó su cabeza, es que no le importa si estás de acuerdo con lo que tiene preparado para ti o no. Cuando introduce la tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta, ésta se abre con un sonoro quejido.

Su último pensamiento antes de subirse en el retrete y tirar de la cadena está dedicado a la persona que tuvo la feliz idea de no usar puertas convencionales ocultas por el hechizo _Fidelius_ para entrar en el Ministerio.

- Me ahorraría todas estas gilipolleces si pudiera aparecerme y desaparecerme en mi apartamento, _señor_. – pronuncia la última palabra de forma tan despectiva como es capaz, alargando la ese.

Williamson le mira desde el final del pasillo sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión.

- Si al principito le molesta usar la misma entrada que el resto de plebeyos siempre puede largarse y dar con su aristocrático culo en Azkaban.

Draco está a punto de contestar, pero entonces la voz de Potter llega desde el interior de otra de las salas de la planta, la que está justo delante de la sala de reuniones en la que estuvieron el día anterior.

- El entrenamiento tendría que haber empezado hace cinco minutos, Malfoy.

Así que se arma de valor, cuadra los hombros y justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí escucha el comentario jocoso de Weasley:

- Además, cubierto de papel del baño estás tan guapo.

**--**

La sala número 112 del segundo piso es mucho más grande por dentro de lo que parece por fuera; sus paredes son de piedra y el suelo de mármol brillante, aunque no lo suficiente para ser resbaladizo. La temperatura es agradable y hay cuadros que ilustran diferentes batallas a lo largo de la historia, gnomos y gigantes, elfos y ninfas, centauros y unicornios. Magos contra magos; hechizos verdes y rojos silbando en el aire como siempre lo hacen en las grandes historias, las sangrientas.

- ¿Para cuándo uno con tu gran victoria, Potter?

Harry se levanta de la silla y rodea el escritorio, quedando ambos frente a frente. No hay odio en su cara –hace tiempo que desapareció, en realidad. Tampoco hay odio en las palabras de Draco, sólo un tira y afloja familiar y refrescante, como una costumbre que es difícil perder.

Entonces alza su varita y murmura un conjuro que él no alcanza a entender, quizá algo que lleva una _i_ y definitivamente acaba en _um_, y la habitación se vuelve borrosa ante sus ojos, trigonométrica e imposible. La voz de Potter resuena en sus oídos, _"no pierdas la concentración y prepárate"_, pero antes de que tenga tiempo a preguntar para qué tiene que prepararse un hechizo le golpea de lleno en el pecho, noqueándolo.

Cuando logra enfocar la mirada después de lo que parece una eternidad ya no están en la sala 112, sino en el Bosque Prohibido; Draco sólo ha caminado por esos territorios en una ocasión cuando tenía 11 años, pero reconoce a la perfección los sonidos de animales distantes y la vegetación frondosa. Frente a él se yergue la figura encapuchada de un mortífago de una complexión casi animal, encorvado sobre sí mismo y con los ojos rojos tras la máscara, varita en alto. El pánico le engarrota el cuerpo logrando que el simple movimiento de alzar la mano para apuntarle con la varita le resulte de una complejidad extrema y ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pronunciar el principio de un débil _crucio _antes de que una voz que está empezando a ser irritantemente familiar le retumbe en los oídos como si saliera directamente de su cabeza.

"_Nada de imperdonables, Malfoy. Es parte del reglamento"_

- Potter, ¿qué coño…?

Entonces escucha el sonido de otro hechizo salido de la punta de la varita del mortífago cortando el aire y se hace a un lado antes de que llegue a impactarle de nuevo, rodando sobre la hierba mojada y manchándose la cara de barro.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – grita con toda la fuerza que le permiten sus doloridos pulmones en cuanto es capaz de incorporarse, antes de que al grandullón le dé tiempo a hacer nada más y derribándolo al instante.

"_Buenos reflejos. Vamos a ver qué eres capaz de hacer en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo"_

- ¡En Azkaban no me dejarían morir sin comer, Potter! – pero no hay nadie que no sea el bestial mortífago en los alrededores para escucharlo que, por otra parte, ya se ha incorporado y avanza hacia él con los brazos en alto a una velocidad inhumana.

Es imposible que consiga vencerle sin usar su varita, Crabble y Goyle parecerían enanos al lado de esa cosa y a él le sacaban más de dos cabezas. Tiene que pensar y tiene que hacerlo rápido si no quiere acabar hecho puré en las manos del mortífago como si fuera una rata en las garras de un hipogrifo –siempre ha odiado a esos bichos, maldita sea. Desde el colegio.

Tiene el tiempo justo para arrancar una de las ramas del árbol más cercano antes de que Esa Cosa llegue frente a él; entonces intenta golpearle las rodillas con ella _("si consigo derribarlo"_ piensa, _"entonces él no jugaría con la ventaja de la fuerza bruta y ambos sabemos quién ganaría en una lucha de intelectos")_ pero, como si acabaran de rozarle suavemente con una pluma, el gigante ni siquiera se inmuta y le estampa el puño en la sien, logrando que Draco vuelva a caer de espaldas como un muñeco de trapo.

Esa Cosa, el híbrido entre humano e hipogrifo o el mortífago, qué más da, se dispone a alzar su pie en el aire para darle el último golpe cuando la voz de Potter vuelve a sonar alto y claro, solo que esta vez ya no está en su cabeza.

_- Finite Incantatem_.

Draco vuelve a estar tumbado en el suelo de mármol de la sala 112 de la segunda planta del Ministerio, cubierto de barro y jadeando.

- Te daría las gracias, Potty. – dice, limpiándose la suciedad de los ojos. – Ya sabes, si no hubieras estado a punto de conseguir que me matara un pariente de Hagrid.

- Yo no he hecho nada. Has sido tú. El Bosque Prohibido, el mortífago de los ojos rojos, todo estaba en tu cabeza. Yo sólo he realizado el hechizo.

- Lo que sea, ¿hemos acabado ya?

- Sí, hemos acabado. – Draco se pone de pie a duras penas y camina hacia la puerta ayudándose de las paredes. – _Por hoy_. Tus reflejos están bien, pero tenemos que trabajar en tu rapidez de movimientos y esa fuerza. Quizá enseñarte un par de hechizos que no rompan más de diez leyes mágicas y haz el favor de caminar recto, Malfoy. ¡Por Merlín, sólo ha sido la simulación de una pelea!

Draco tiene ganas de contestarle algo parecido a _"como si tú hubieras estado en muchas peleas más, cara rajada del DEMONIO"_, pero no tarda en recordar que sí, que ese chico de ojos verdes y complexión más bien debilucha ha luchado en lugares y condiciones que él ni siquiera puede imaginar, así que aprieta los dientes y camina hacia la puerta, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con la mano, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Sabes, niño prodigio? Tengo la desagradable sensación de que te estás divirtiendo con esto.

No hay contestación antes de que salga de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**--**

Cuando el Tribunal del Wizengamot le dio a elegir entre cumplir una condena de dos años en Azkaban por los crímenes que había cometido o llevar a cabo lo que ellos denominaron como 'servicio social' durante un tiempo razonable, Draco ni siquiera les dejó terminar antes de aceptar dicho servicio, fuera cual fuera. Había sabido desde el final de la guerra que tendría que someterse a juicio porque todos los mortífagos que se habían capturado con vida estaban pasando por el estrado, y tanto él como su familia habían formado parte del bando del Señor Oscuro; lo que no imaginó es que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger testificarían a su favor llegado el momento. Ambos relataron el episodio ocurrido en Malfoy Manor, cómo él se había mostrado reticente a la hora de reconocerlos ante Bellatrix y Greyback, y también hablaron de aquella noche en la torre, de la forma en la que le tembló la mano a la hora de matar a Dumbledore y cómo no fue capaz de hacerlo.

(Él jamás lo admitiría, pero les honra. Les honra porque de ser al revés, Draco no lo habría hecho y ellos lo saben)

Lo que no sabía cuando aceptó era que el servicio social no consistiría en limpiar excrementos de dragón en Noruega con su cepillo de dientes (Filch podía ser creativo, a veces) o ayudar a enanos ciegos a cruzar la calle, sino que acabaría ayudando al mismísimo cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio a pulverizar los últimos reductos de la resistencia que los mortífagos que habían quedado tras la caída del Señor Oscuro estaban ofreciendo.

Un Slytherin salvado por Gryffindors obligado a trabajar entre más Gryffindors para darles caza a Slytherins. Fina ironía, piensa mientras pulsa el botón de la planta baja del ascensor.

- Espe… ¡esperad!

Un maletín color beige consigue colarse dentro antes de que la puerta se cierre, y una chica de pelo imposible y grandes ojos castaños entra en el ascensor con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, resoplando por la carrera e intentando volver a meterse la camisa por dentro de la falda sin conseguirlo.

Draco se sonríe. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, pero sigue irradiando ese olor a pergamino nuevo y tiene la misma pinta de empollona de siempre. Le hace sentir extrañamente bien, el saber que algunas cosas no han cambiado, y tiene la tentación de llamarle _sangre sucia_ por el simple placer de ver la forma en que sus hombros se tensan y alza su barbilla pero sabe que hay líneas que no debe volver a cruzar, ni siquiera por mera diversión.

Granger le mira. Se mira el reloj. Frunce el ceño. Le vuelve a mirar.

Él cuenta mentalmente: uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

- ¿¡Malfoy!?

Todo el mundo tiene miedos y todo el mundo, muggle o mago, sangre pura o sangre sucia, tiene que enfrentarse a ellos tarde o temprano.

- Buenos días a ti también, Granger, ¿a qué piso vas?

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Oh, pasaba por aquí…

- Malfoy. – le corta ella con tono seco y los ojos chispeantes de rabia.

A Draco le duelen las costillas cuando se ríe entre dientes.

- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero esto puede llegar a ser divertido. – busca en el interior de su abrigo negro hasta dar con la tarjeta dorada de las iniciales MDM y la blande en el aire con autosuficiencia. – Resulta que ahora estoy en el bando de los buenos.

Al final, todo se reduce a la misma persona. El miedo, la filosofía, el existencialismo. A la única que ha sabido cuándo debía pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz y cuándo le haría mucho más daño que se le ignorase. La que le llamaba hurón y fue la única capaz de mirarle a los ojos en el día de su juicio.

- ¿Un… auror? Pero eso significa que trabajas en uno de los departamentos del segundo piso, ¿cómo es que no te había visto hasta ahora?

- Puede que mi increíble destreza y saber hacer consigan engañarte, pero soy nuevo. Recién rescatado de las garras de Azkaban, cortesía del Wizengamot. - Las puertas del ascensor vuelven a abrirse y parece que la bruja más inteligente de su generación es incapaz de articular una frase correctamente cohesionada. – Me despediría con un 'ha sido un placer verte', pero creo que volveremos a encontrarnos y no me gusta mentir a los compañeros de trabajo, así que hasta pronto, Granger. – dice, inclinándose levemente.

Después, su figura se pierde entre el tumulto de gente que abarrota el Atrio.

**(continuará)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Han pasado dos años (¡dos!) desde la última vez que escribí algo sobre esta pareja, que es la pareja que me vio nacer en el fandom de Harry Potter, así que siento que tengo la necesidad de explicarme. Semanalmente llegan mensajes a mi correo electrónico pidiéndome que continúe con las historias que dejé por terminar hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no he sido capaz de armarme del valor suficiente como para retomarlas porque me parecen demasiado infantiles, no las siento. No las vivo como solía hacerlo. Llegué a pensar que jamás volvería al Dramione pero aquí me tenéis tiempo después, con ánimos renovados y dispuesta a saldar todas las cuentas pendientes que tengo con vosotros, gracias a un golpe repentino de inspiración y a que hoy es el cumpleaños de __**Dryadeh**__ (¡felicitadla, maldita sea!)._

_Sé que no es __**Ice days**__ ni __**Me equivocaría otra vez**__, pero __**De guante negro (sin máscara de plata)**__ tiene un toque adulto y serio, mucho más apegado al canon. Es decir, todo lo apegado al canon que un Draco/Hermione puede llegar a ser. Con este fanfic pretendo daros acción, humor, drama y por qué no, un poquito de ese romance agridulce e imposible que tanto nos gusta a todos. _

_Si tenéis alguna duda con respecto al planteamiento de la historia no dudéis en preguntar, y ya sabéis que tanto tomates como tartas de tres pisos serán bien recibidos siempre y cuando expreséis vuestra opinión._

_¡Os he echado de menos! ¿Y vosotros a mí?_


End file.
